How did I miss it?
by vanicent
Summary: songfic to a song titled When did you fall


Disclaimer: Full metal panic, it's characters etc. are not owned by me or anyone I know, this was written purely for personal enjoyment.

A/N: I'm not really one for songfics, not so sure I can really pull it off well, but after hearing this song, it's a new favorite of mine, and well, I wanted to try go easy on me.

Edit: the song is called "When did you fall" by Chris Rice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stood off from the crowd, trying to understand just what was happening. The words she had spoken sending him into a delirium, upsetting his neat and tidy hold on reality. He could feel some of her classmates staring, some boys, jealous looks on their faces watched as well. At a distance they stood, trying to look, avoiding eye contact, eager to find out what would happen.

_You're all smiles and silly conversation_

_As if this sunny day came just for you_

Smiling shyly she watched, waiting for a response, refusing to let fear of rejection show. Today was her day; she had rehearsed in the mirror for hours, keeping her TV loud enough that he couldn't hear her heartfelt words.

_You twist your hair, you smile, and you turn your eyes away_

_C'mon, tell me what's right with you_

He couldn't quite place it, such a feeling was foreign to him, but he liked it. A warmth that seemed to bubble up out of nowhere, it both scared and relieved him at the same time.

_Now it dawns on me probably everybody's talkin'_

_And there's something here I'm supposed to realize_

He can still feel the eyes, staring, all his classmates and friends waiting for some kind of resolution. He marvels at how time seems to have slowed down, though a mere second has passed, it feels as if an eternity has gone by.

'_Cause your secret's out, and the universe laughs at its joke on me_

_I just caught it in your eyes, it's a beautiful surprise_

Her eyes, those wonderful, bright eyes, they draw him in and bring up past memories. Times when she was angry, times of fear, times when she seemed to explode with joy. He treasured those memories, but most of all, he treasured the source of those memories. Her.

_When did you fall in love with me?_

_Was it out of the blue_

'_Cause I swear I never knew it_

_When did you let your heart run free?_

_Have you been waiting long?_

_When did you fall in love with me?_

_When did you fall in love?_

He moves forward purely on instinct, at this point it's all he has left. Wrapping his arms around her he feels her melt into him, relaxing her body against him as her arms reach delicately around his waist, locking her fingers together behind his back. He can feel the heat of her blush as his mouth trails back to her ear.

"I love you too, Kaname" She crushes him to her as one sob slips past her guarded front.

_Make your way over here, sit down by this fool, and let's rewind_

_C'mon, let's go back and replay all our scenes_

'How did I miss it? Where did I go wrong?' Memories flood his mind as he searches for the clues, the things he missed. He refuses to give up, unwilling to admit he was so oblivious to her precious feelings.

_You can point out the hints, the clues, the twists and the smiles this time_

_All the ones that slipped by me_

'He's so obvious, even now; it's sort of cute really. Standing there, that confused look on his face, I'll bet he's trying to figure out where he missed it. If he's lucky I'll tell him one day.' She smiles, squeezing him just a little harder, relishing the feel of him, the smell of his cologne, the way his breathing is….tense. She commits all these special things to her memory.

_I bet my face is red, and you can hear my heart poundin'_

_Well I guess it don't matter now that I realize_

She can feel her flush fading, even as she opens her eyes, cautiously looking around. Kyoko is in plain sight, her face is red, is she crying? Closing her eyes, it's just her and Sousuke again, the world can wait.

'_Cause baby I missed it then, but I can surely see you now_

_Right here before my eyes_

_You're my beautiful surprise_

'She's right, I am an idiot' he thinks, feeling her quiver against him, as she is finally able to release all the pent up emotion she had built up for who knows how long.

"Say it again" she commands. Everyone knows once is never enough.

"I love you Kaname" the hug is tighter now; it hurts a bit, but that's ok as long as she doesn't let go. Images of her flash through his mind.

_Was it at the coffee shop_

Why did you grab that briefcase? You worry me so much

_Or that morning at the bus stop_

_When you almost slipped, and I caught your hand_

I remember saving you from that bus, and getting slapped. How was I suppose to know they're squishy?

_Or the time we built the snowman_

That trip to the mountains was fun, it was nice being able to have fun for once. I promise, next time we have a snowball fight…no traps.

_The day at the beach, sandy and warm_

Honestly I did notice the bikini…it looked great. I hope you'll wear it for me again.

_Or the night with the scary thunderstorm_

I hated you being scared, sitting in your dark apartment alone while I was on a mission. I felt so useless when I found out.

_I never saw the signs_

_Now we've got to make up for lost time_

Souuuuuuuuusuke….kiss me damnit. I've waitied far too long.

_And I can tell now by the way that you're looking at me_

_I'd better finish this song so my lips will be free_

Kyoko could only look on and smile, ecstatic for her friend, as she shared her first kiss with the boy she had come to love. Snapping a picture for her scrap book, she turned and left. Privacy is a grand thing.

A/N: well, considering that I just sat down and wrote this, with no forethought other than "hey that's a pretty cool song" I suppose it isn't too bad, there are probably some spelling and grammatical errors, but I'm not too worried bout that, I'll fix that up later when I feel like it. I do hope you enjoyed it, it's 3:17am, and now that this is completed, perhaps I can get some sleep.


End file.
